Is it true this feeling?
by kimi-lee22
Summary: When Rufus asks one of his own Turks to pretend to be his wife, and she falls for him, will she tell him? when his feelings are the same, will he be the one to make the first move, or will he let his duties get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not won Final Fantasy VII, though I do own the game. Square Enix owns Rufus and the Turks. I own Karen, she is my character, as well as her profile.

A/N This is my first time righting a final fantasy VII story, just to let you all know. I hope you enjoy it, you can find it also at .com

**Is it true…this feeling**

**Chapter One**

She sighed she felt like she wasn't doing her job, not when Rufus got sick. Of course it wasn't her fault…but she was still upset about it. She had told him to come in, several times, and he'd argued, said he was fine!

"Gosh, he's an idiot!" She grumbled to herself, "And now I'm making chicken noodle soup and taking care of the big baby." She knocked on the door. "Sir?"

"Come in." She heard a very weak voice call out.

She opened the door. "I brought you some chicken soup, sir."

"Just set it on the table…" He was sitting at his desk.

"Sir! What are you doing out of bed!" She growled at him, putting the bowl down. "You're sick you should not be working!"

"Work does not wait, Karen, and you are not one to be speaking." He looked up at her a smirk on his face.

Karen looked at him. "Sir…please, just go back to bed, for a few hours. Shinra Inc can not afford to have their own president ill." She stated calmly, she would not argue with him.

"Do you plan on spending those few hours hovering over me like you were my mother?" He asked, looking at her over the papers he was working on.

"Sir, please listen to me." Karen sighed, "Please listen to me, and I really want you to go back to bed."

Rufus looked at her, a smirk on his face. "Well…" He stood and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Will you rest with me, Karen?"

Karen felt her face heat. "Sir," She backed away. She was really embarrassed then.

Rufus just chuckled. "Actually I'm glad you are here…" He coughed then.

Karen sighed and led him to his bed, she laid him down. "You can tell me while you rest, sir."

Rufus looked at her. "Its kind of personal…." Karen noticed his cheeks were red she put her hand to his face.

"Sir, you're burning up….you really shouldn't have been up." She sighed and placed the covers over him, making sure that he was covered by his blanket, and had tissues close, plus his soup.

Rufus closed his eyes. "Damn cold."

"I told you to come in, Sir, next time you'll listen." She brushed his hair back, then realized what she was doing and pulled back, he smiled then.

"I need a favor from you, Karen."

Another mission, she thought with a groan, she'd just gotten off a mission, and the one she'd been on with him to be a body guard. He'd gotten sick shortly after they had gotten home.

"Alright, sir, what is it." Karen asked.

He took his hand out of the covers. He placed it on her's; her face flushed a deep dark red.

He paused. "Be my wife…."

Karen's eyes went wide; she shook her head to clear it. Surely she had heard him wrong, being his wife?

"Sir…?" She asked him.

She noticed he had fallen asleep then, he was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and left the room, she'd ask him about it later. Right now he needed his rest more then anything else.

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Reno stopped her when she went to go to her room. "So what happened in there, you didn't come out for three hours."

Karen looked at him, she was often mistaken for Reno's sister, with her dark ruby hair. Though her eyes were dark brown, rather then his blue, but that was normal for siblings to have different colored eyes. She wasn't related to Reno, though she often called him her brother, yet she called Rude and Tseng her brother's too. So it wasn't that much of a big deal.

Today was really not a day for Reno to bother her, that thing between her and the president, the moments she'd been more then an employee to him, and when he'd said 'be my wife' at least that's what she thought he said…it was odd.

"He was working, when he should have been resting. Frankly I think he's learning a few things from you." She glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to 'rest' with him." She replied opening her room. "And I know I've heard that from you a few times…"

Reno chuckled. "He really must be sick to make a move on you."

She glared and growled at him, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He just laughed.

"Oh come on, Kare, you know I'm only joking." Reno smiled. "You're a beautiful young lady, g-ma said so."

She looked at him, she did not forget that time when she'd pretended to be Reno's girlfriend for his grandmother. She grabbed her pillow from him and put it back on her bed, before sitting down on it.

"He's impossible." She sighed.

"Oh?" Reno rested against the wall, his arms across his chest.

"Before he went to sleep….he said he had a favor to ask of me." She paused, feeling her cheeks heat slightly.

"Another mission you just got back from one…" Reno ran his fingers through his hair.

"No…he uh…" She bit her lower lip. "I think its because he's so sick, but he asked me to be his wife."

"His Wife!?" Reno looked at her shocked.

She nodded. "That was what he said, but I might have heard wrong, I didn't get to ask him about it…cause he feel asleep."

Reno sighed. "You getting married to the boss, that's unheard of."

"Don't you be telling any one, I probably just misheard…got it, you tell any one, trust me…" Her brown eyes held flames.

Reno smiled. "Promise, sis, I won't tell a soul."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not won Final Fantasy VII, though I do own the game. Square Enix owns Rufus and the Turks. I own Karen, she is my character, as well as her profile.

A/N This is my first time righting a final fantasy VII story, just to let you all know. I hope you enjoy it, you can find it also at .com

**Chapter 2**

Karen went to open the door, Rufus stopped her. "Karen you are a Shinra now, that means you don't open the door for yourself."

She looked at him, she'd pinned her hair up with a pearl barrette, which Rufus had given her. She put on the matching pearl earrings as well, and at his request worn light make up.

"Sir," she replied.

He shook his head again. "It is not sir, you are to call me by my first name, Karen, and you are my wife."

Karen nodded deciding to keep silent, this would be one of the most important missions of her life. Pretending to be Karen Shinra, Rufus Shinra's wife, she was doing this for the good of the company. She had to keep that in mind that was all.

"Welcome to our house, Rufus, Mrs. Shinra." The man smiled.

Karen bowed her head, smiling kindly, she put her arm through Rufus's. She placed her head on his shoulder, and he smiled.

"You're both still newly weds I see."

Karen felt her face flush a deep dark red, but she smiled. She was too nervous to even talk. She wasn't normally this quiet, she looked up at Rufus, who just smiled at her and brushed her hair back with his hand.

"I'll let you two get settled in." The butler bowed and left the two of them in the room.

Karen took her arm from his and took a step back looking at herself in the mirror, she wore at two piece suit, only instead of the normal pants she wore a skirt. She pulled it down, as it had risen above her knee caps again. Why had she agreed to the skirt again? She loved pants, why not just let her wear pants.

"You aren't a Turk, you're my 'wife', remember that." Rufus stated, he took off his jacket. "So you are to call me by my first name, no last name, any terms of endearment are fine." He walked over and helped her take off the necklace, she shivered at his touch.

"Yes, Rufus," She took of her earrings, and put them in a jewelry box. "I suppose I am going to have to give this back to you when this is over."

Rufus shook his head. "You wait until we have the deal…"

She nodded. "Um, Rufus, there's only one bed…."

Rufus nodded. "We're married, Karen, of course there is only going to be one bed." He stated calmly.

She looked at him. "S…Rufus, I…." She blushed, she normally slept in a slip, unless it was cold. And here it wasn't cold at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Rufus asked turning to her. "Karen, if you can't make this work…."

She looked at him angry as she was she would not snap at him, she stood up straight. "I will make this work, Rufus, for the good of the company."

He smiled and brushed her hair back. "That's a good girl." He felt his lips brush her cheek.

Her cheeks heated then, turning a bright cherry red. "Thank you, Rufus, I promise I'll do my best."

He chuckled. "I know you will, my dear. That's why I chose you Karen, you always do your best."

Karen blushed turned darker, she turned from him. "Sir…" she dropped her voice low. "...thank you for your confidence in me, but please don't make me uncomfortable I might spill our secret."

Rufus shook he brushed his hair back. "Karen, I was assured that you wouldn't. Trust me I'm more uncomfortable then you are…"

Karen starred at him. "You don't find me attractive?" She asked.

Rufus shook his head. "According to the man of the house we are newly weds, been married only for few months."

Karen blinked she wasn't getting what he was saying, "Rufus, you're confusing me."

Rufus looked at her, that's when she noticed he was blushing. "You know what newly weds do….right?"

"Uh, they spend a lot of time together….look I didn't really..."

Rufus grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, he kissed her a deep kiss, and she was shocked, but couldn't make herself pull away from him. She pulled herself close to him, a slight shiver went up her spine. He gently licked her lips asking for permission, it was then that she pulled away.

He grinned at her. "…Karen, tell me now what are you thinking?"

"You mean…oh no no, no, and no! I will not!" She stated angrily. "This is some one else's home, some one else's bed!"

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry my dear, I'm not going to make you let go of your virtue…" He laughed. "But, I do want you to know…."

Karen sighed. "If you must, but you better make them good stories, Rufus, or I'll have to kill you." She looked him dead in the eyes, he actually felt a little nervous.

He grinned, "Of course, Karen, I'm very good at making up stories…"

Karen just shook her head, as she heard some one knock on the door. She opened it.

"Ahh, Ma'am, dinner is being served." The butler smiled at her.

"Thank you, James, we'll be there shortly."

"Of course, madam," the butler bowed and left.

"You need to get ready for dinner, you can't wear that." Rufus told her, he had already changed.

Karen looked at him. "What?" She had never had done this, it was weird.

Rufus smiled. "I laid out an outfit for you to change into, so change."

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Karen felt really weird, she was dressed in a red dress, that came to her thigh. It was strapless, and fight a little tightly, she's put her pearls back on, and tied her hair into a bun. At least she could breath, breathing was good.

"My, my, she's looks gorgeous, honey." The woman smiled.

"Her name is Karen, but she doesn't look half as gorgeous as you do, my dear." He kissed her cheek as she blushed.

Kathy chuckled. "Welcome to our home, Karen, Rufus."

Karen smiled and curtsied. "Thank you for having us, Mrs. Lawrence."

"Please just call me Kathy."

Karen nodded, she sat down when Rufus pulled out the chair. She smiled at him, allowing him to take her hand when he sat down.

Dinner was a pleasant meal, but something was amiss, Karen could sense it. After dinner there were drinks, but Karen declined, saying she suddenly did not feel well. Truthfully she did not want to get drunk and have something happen.

"I think I will head up to bed, Rufus, darling, please don't over due it." Karen smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Rufus smiled and nodded. "Of course darling, I will see you in a few minutes."

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Karen changed into her pajama's deciding to wear the silk ones, she suddenly felt that something was different about the room. She reached over to the table and looked under it. Her eyes widened…they were spying on us…these had to have been put here while we were at dinner. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Come shower with me…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Karen…I'm not that drunk…" He stated, though his words were a bit slurred.

She looked at him, and turned on the shower. "Sir, our rooms been bugged." She stated quietly.

"What?" He asked her.

"Our room is bugged, so now…no more stories…." Her face turned crimson at what she was suggesting.

"You mean…." He had a grin on his face, that slowly turned into a smirk as he moved closer to her.

"No…" She told him, backing away. "Fake it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not won Final Fantasy VII, though I do own the game. Square Enix owns Rufus and the Turks. I own Karen, she is my character, as well as her profile.

A/N This is my first time righting a final fantasy VII story, just to let you all know. I hope you enjoy it, you can find it also at .com

Chapter 3

Karen woke up the next morning; she looked over at her boss, a small smile made its way to her lips. She brushed his hair back; for once she was enjoying herself. She shivered slightly and pulled the covers tighter around her, she snuggled close to him. She had to get warm, she wrapped her arms around his waist, before noticing that he was shirtless, she pulled away blushing. When did that happen? She thought to herself.

Rufus looked at her, opening his eyes slowly. "Karen, are you alright?"

Karen nodded and brushed his hair back. "I'm fine…." She kissed the corner of his mouth lightly.

He grinned then, brushing her hair back and pulling her close. "You look beautiful this morning."

She blushed and smiled at him. "We should get up, Rufus."

"After last night I'm surprised you want to get up…" He teased lightly.

She blushed, her face a dark red. Even though they hadn't done anything, she was worried as it was about even faking it. She'd stated when they'd gotten here she didn't feel comfortable doing that in some one else's house.

Karen stretched and got up to get dressed, Rufus pulled her back in bed. "Not yet, Karen…"

Karen looked at him, she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Boss…" Her voice was soft.

Rufus shook his head. "Not even whispering boss…Karen." He brushed her hair back.

She was getting in over her head, she knew that right now, and secretly she wondered if he knew it. If he really was pretending, "Rufus," She stated calmly, trying to remain calm was difficult as it was. "Darling we need to get up so we can go have breakfast, after last night I'm really hungry."

"I'm hungry…for you…" He pulled her closer and kissed her, she made no move at first to pull away.

She closed her eyes, this could not be happening, she could not be falling in love with her boss. She pulled away before he could go any farther. She looked at him, she smiled kindly.

"Rufus, I need to shower, come with me?" She asked a smile on her face.

He grinned then and helped her get up and they walked into the bathroom. Karen turned on the water, she looked at him, he started to unbutton the buttons on her pajamas.

She grabbed his hands and pushed them away. "Sir,"

He shook his head then. "I thought I told you no sir." He told her, there was almost an angry glint in his eye.

Karen backed away. "Sir, please remember you are not my husband, you are my boss…" She dropped her voice low. "Don't let me forget that."

Rufus looked at her; he sat in one of the chairs. "Karen…"

Karen blinked. "Is something wrong?'' She'd never seen him act like this before it was odd.

"It's nothing, take your shower." Rufus left her in the bathroom.

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

_What was I thinking!_ He yelled at himself, _what was she thinking? What did she think would happen after last night and our faking it? _ Gosh he hadn't even really touched her, and yet he wanted to. He'd never felt that way about her before, sure she was a good looking young woman, but…she was his employee.

Breakfast was quiet, even Karen wasn't talking to him. The sooner the deal was settled the better. Hopefully it would not require another night here, at least not another week. He didn't know if he could stand it. Even just holding her hand any more was enough to drive him nuts. He shook his head; she was an employee, never get involved with your employees. Once they got back everything would go back to normal, Karen would once again be the Turk she was.

"Rufus, are you alright?" Suddenly a voice broke through his thoughts. He noticed Karen was talking to him.

He smiled at her, and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, Karen." He took her hand, entwining their fingers; he felt a sharp spark go through his body.

Karen smiled "You just seemed lost in thought, Kathy was asking if I wanted to take a walk in the garden while you two discussed business; would that be alright?"

He nodded. "Of course, my dear, that would be fine. You don't have to be with me every second you know."

She giggled then, of course it was their own little secret, for she was his body guard. First and foremost she was his body guard; he had to keep that in mind.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Karen smiled. "Your flowers are beautiful, Kathy." She gently fingered one of the roses, the petals soft against her fingers.

"Thank you, Karen, so did you sleep well last night?" Kathy asked, she clipped a few roses for her flower arrangements in the house.

Karen paused, should she ask the woman, should she tell her the truth? Or would that botch the deal? She wanted to tell some one how she felt, the feelings inside of her was stirring, and they had been stirring for a while.

"…Kathy why was/is our room bugged?" Karen asked suddenly.

'What?" Kathy blinked, either she was a very good actress or she really didn't know.

"Rufus and my room were bugged last night while we were at dinner, I want to know why," Karen stated, she was growing angry.

"I had no idea, Karen, believe me." Kathy was appalled. "How did you find out?"

"When I went upstairs to get ready for bed, it was under the table by our bedside." Karen stated, she knew at that moment that Kathy was trust worthy. 'Kathy, there is something else I should tell you."

Kathy sat down on the bench and gestured for Karen to sit next to her. Karen sat down and began to tell her everything, including the fact that she was falling in love with her own boss.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not won Final Fantasy VII, though I do own the game. Square Enix owns Rufus and the Turks. I own Karen, she is my character, as well as her profile.

A/N This is my first time righting a final fantasy VII story, just to let you all know. I hope you enjoy it, you can find it also at .com

Chapter 4

Rufus smiled and got into the limo, Karen had remained silent when she'd heard that they had gotten the deal. What was going on with her, she was very quiet, when he'd reached to grab her hand, she'd just smiled at him; and pulled her hand away.

Karen watched him, she was deep in thought. Once we go back to work, it will be like we never were married, even though we weren't. She fidgeted with the ring he'd given her, she was tempted to take it off and give it back to him. She slowly removed it off her finger, she looked over at him.

"I want to return this to you, sir." She replied, giving him the ring, taking off her earrings. "And all the jewelry as well."

Rufus just looked at her, he blinked. "Karen, what's with you, you've been quiet all day long."

"We're done; we don't have to pretend any more, sir." She replied, she pulled the curtain that was there back, so she could take off her outfit and put on her old suit. "When we get back to the mansion, there won't be any talk of this."

"Karen, everyone already knows what we did; it was for the good of the company." He replied, he fiddled with the ring she'd given it back to him. He watched as she pulled back the curtain to revel her in her Turk uniform, he mentally groaned. Gosh how he wanted to see her in a dress, low cut, bare legs, he loved her legs.

"I'm glad you got the deal, sir." She replied, she put on her sunglasses, and made sure she had easy access to her weapons. She never knew with trips back what would happen.

Rufus grabbed her hand then. "Stop it with the, sir." He replied.

She took her hand away from him. "You are my boss now, not my husband." She replied angrily. She was glad they were home; she went to open the door.

"Hey Karen," Reno smiled at her; she couldn't help but smile back. "How was your trip?"

"It was good." She took his offered hand to help her out of the limo, she noticed Rude helping Rufus. ''We got the deal we needed." She figured Rufus could tell him the rest later.

"Hey would you like to have dinner tonight, or do you want to rest?"

Rufus frowned a bit, why was Reno so close to Karen, he shook it off, it wasn't a big deal at all; right?

"Sir you have some paper work on your desk." Tseng had come with Rude and Reno.

Rufus looked at him and nodded. "Of course," He turned to Karen. "You aren't off the job yet, Karen."

He noticed Karen glare at him, she'd only done that a few times, and then it had softened.

"I'm afraid, _sir_, I have plans for the rest of the night." She told him, spitting out the sir as if it was a bad taste in her mouth.

Reno looked from Rufus to Karen, what was going on here? Something was up; the last thing they had heard was that Rufus and Karen were pretending to be married to get a huge deal for the company. Secretly Reno had wondered why his boss had chosen Karen instead of Elena.

Karen took Reno's arm, after picking up her bag. "Where are you taking me to dinner?" She asked, as they walked away from the group.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Rufus sat at his desk, he frowned, and Tseng wasn't lying when he said that he had paper work. Yet, that wasn't what he was upset about; he was upset that he was upset about Reno taking out Karen for dinner.

He knew that their love affair, for lack of a better word, was just that an affair. He knew that she wouldn't love him; no she was in love with Reno, for all he knew. Yet those nights, those two nights, when she had actually whispered his name in her sleep, he had actually felt a slight stirring inside him. One he hadn't felt in a long time.

He groaned and set his head down on his desk feeling quiet tired, more aggravated then tired. Besides it wasn't supposed to be this way, Karen was his employee, if only he could remember where Reno was taking Karen. He pushed the call button.

"Did you need something, sir?" Elena's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes….." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to speak with Reno, but I'm afraid his cell his turned off." It was a lie but it would suffice. "What restaurant is he at?"

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

"So that's what we did…." Karen sighed and took a sip of her wine. "And we got the deal, so that's a good thing."

"And yet you haven't told him how you feel about him?" Reno asked, twirling his linguine on his fork.

"Reno, I…how did you know!?" Karen dropped her fork.

Reno chuckled, and watched as the blush rose in Karen's cheek. "Don't think you can hide that from me. I'm your big brother, remember?"

Karen shook it off and glared at him. "I can't tell him how I feel about him, he's my boss, and beside he didn't care any ways. He was only in it for one thing, one thing only…and don't you dare say sex, or I will kick you and you will never have children."

Reno paled slightly and looked at her. "You should tell him, Karen, the worst he could do is say he doesn't feel the same way about you."

"And I'll be tortured about being in love with him and not having him love me back, gosh that's worse then death." She drained her glass. "I sound pathetic, don't I?"

Reno watched as she poured herself another glass. She drained it quickly, a hand stopped her from pouring another glass, and she glared and looked up. Her cheeks reddened when she noticed who it was.

'Sir, I didn't expect to see you here, what brings you by?" Reno asked.

"I came to talk to Karen." Was all Rufus said, which meant Reno was excused.

Reno stood, nodded his head, and left. Rufus sat where Reno had been sitting. Since he had moved his hand, Karen had poured herself another glass of wine.

"You shouldn't drink so much." Rufus stated. "Might give Reno the wrong idea about you.''

"What kind of wrong idea, sir?" Karen asked glaring, she was upset that he was here.

"Like the fact that you're _easy_." He replied, not evening bothering to drop his voice.

Karen stood then knocking over the chair, but no one bothered to look their way. "I don't believe you have the right to talk about how, _easy _I am.'' She glared at him, placing her hands on the table, palms down. "You think that…"

Rufus looked up at her, waiting for her to continue, she looked back at him, her eyes softening for a few brief seconds. She picked the chair back up and sat down. A sigh escaped her lips.

"I apologize, sir, I'm just a little stressed." Karen picked up her fork again, she hadn't finished her meal.

Rufus watched her, as she began to eat, slowly, delicately. She looked over at him, and then gestured for the waiter.

"Yes, ma'am can I get you anything?" He smiled at her.

Karen shook her head, "Actually whatever Mr. Shinra would like."

Rufus was handed a menu and was going through it. "I'll have whatever she's having, and another glass."

The waiter nodded took the menu, and asked if he could remove Reno's plate, he did not ask what had happened to her other date.

"Will you box it up, I'll take it to him later." Karen smiled and the waiter nodded, taking the plate.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-99-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Rufus pushed open the door with the back of his foot, pulling Karen closer to him, she kissed him back, giggling. He grinned then kissing her back; he pushed his tongue past her lips, playing with her's. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him as close as she could. A slight moan escaped her lips as one hand moved to the buttons of her blouse, slowly unbuttoning them.

He gently laid her on the bed, removing her blouse as he did so tossing it to the floor. She shivered slightly, and looked up at him; she wasn't sure what was going on, her mind was all fuzzy. Then it clicked, she was dreaming, she had to be dreaming, there is no way her boss would be doing this not with her.

"I'm dreaming." She whispered softly, as he laid kisses on her neck.

"Then I'm dreaming too." He whispered in her ear, before placing a single kiss on her jaw line. "And if I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up."

She purred softly, pulling him closer, she stopped suddenly. Looking into his eyes, her own eyes sparkled. A small smile was on his lips, he went to kiss her, but she put her hand in the way.

"We're both drunk, sir; this is not something we should be doing." She replied, coming back to her senses.

He brushed her hair back and kissed her lips softly since, she'd removed her hand. "No, Karen, I want to." He stated, and kissed her again.

Karen pulled back. "Sir, no.'' She stated, "We are not pretending to be married, we don't have to pretend to make…" Her face flushed a deep dark red. "To have sex."

Rufus looked at her. "Is that what you think this is?" He asked, rolling off her, he placed his hand on her stomach, he felt a shiver go through her. "Do you think I'm pretending?"

Karen looked at him, she blinked several times. "What else would you be doing….?" She asked.

Rufus brushed her hair back, he sighed a bit. "Karen…." He whispered her name. "Ever since you walked into my…life…" He paused for a minute. "I've had these feelings for you…"

Karen just laid there, waiting for him to continue, she turned to look at him. She was aware that she was still half naked with her boss holding her, but she didn't seem to mind right now.

"Karen, I asked you to be my wife, but it wasn't just to get the deal…" He ran his fingers through a few strands of her hair. "I wanted to see if you felt the same way about me…" He wasn't use to talking like this, or even acting like this, it was strange for him. He knew, though, that Karen needed to know how he felt.

"Sir…" She started, then stopped. "Rufus, I've loved you..for a long time."

"Loved?" He asked, watching her.

"I mean love…Rufus, I love you." She whispered softly.

He smiled and brushed her hair back and kissed her very softly. "I've always wanted to hear you say that…" He whispered, and then he frowned. "What about Reno?"

She looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "What about him?"

"If you love me, why we're you out to dinner with him?" Rufus asked, brushing her hair back and moving his hand up and down her stomach.

"Rufus, Reno and I are just close friends." She giggled slightly. "Nothing more, I promise." She brushed his hair back, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you."

Rufus chuckled. "Then marry me at least."

Karen looked at him, she blinked several times. Her face turned a bright shade of red, Rufus just smiled he still had the ring he had given her during their 'fake' marriage.

"I mean it Karen, marry me, for real's." Rufus stated. "No business deal, just be my wife."


	5. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not won Final Fantasy VII, though I do own the game. Square Enix owns Rufus and the Turks. I own Karen, she is my character, as well as her profile.

A/N This is my first time righting a final fantasy VII story, just to let you all know. I hope you enjoy it, you can find it also at .com

Epilogue

Elena squealed when she saw Karen in her wedding dress. 'I can't believe it, you look so perfect."

Karen smiled. "Ahh thanks Elena, I appreciate it." She pulled the veil over her eyes.

Reno came in, he smiled and took Karen's arm. "Are we ready….? I just can't believe you're getting married, to Him of all people."

Karen shoved him slightly. "Don't be rude, Reno, I love him, and he loves me. If I remember correctly its your fault to begin with."

Reno just chuckled and smoothed out his tux. "Oh, how is it my fault again?"

"You left me alone with him for dinner…." She teased, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Reno."

Reno looked at his little sister. "Hey, no crying there Karen…crying is not allowed."

Karen smiled. "Its okay I'm just really happy."

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

"I'm nervous…" Rufus fidgeted with his hands.

Tseng couldn't help but smile slightly, "Sir you have nothing to worry about, or be nervous about."

Rufus looked at him. "How would you fill if you were in my position?"

Tseng just shrugged. "Probably the same, sir, especially if it was a beautiful woman like Karen."

Rufus sighed and started breathing normally, or at least trying to breathe normal. He'd never been so nervous in his life, what if some one stood up and said no that they weren't suppose to be together.

Tseng nudged him slightly as the music began and Karen made her entrance, she was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. The white dress flowed down to the floor, Reno had been asked to give her away. Since her father was no longer alive to take her down. Rufus was so proud; he didn't even notice that all eyes were on her, even the people, because his eyes were on her as well.

Her red hair feel in ringlets around her bare shoulders. Her lips had been tinted ruby red, she wore light make up, he could barely see that, but she was beautiful. How many times was he going to think that today?

"You better take good care of her, sir." Reno stated, handing Karen to Rufus.

When had she gotten so close to him? He took her hand in his, feeling numb. Karen looked at him concern and love showed in her eye's, he just smiled at her.

"We are gathered here…." The preacher started, but Rufus wasn't really paying attention.

Karen turned to face him, holding both his hands in her's. "I do."

Rufus brushed the palms of her hands with his thumb. "I love you." He mouthed, before saying his I do.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, he never heard anything, not even the people when he had pulled Karen close and kissed her deeply. A cool blush had entered her cheeks when he let go of her, but she was smiling.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Karen wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close to her; she kissed his shoulders, smiling. He smiled slightly and pulled her close.

"I love you, my wife." He whispered and kissed by her ear.

"And I love you, sir." She teased him slightly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I thought I told you, don't call me sir." Rufus replied kissing her gently. "Its Rufus, now and always, my Karen."

'Even when we're on a job," She asked, brushing his hair back.

He took her hand in his. "I promise I will protect you."

"I'm sure Reno will too." Karen teased him slightly before kissing him longingly and lovingly.

A/N Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed my first Final Fantasy VII fic. I hope to write more eventually


End file.
